Kehta Hai DilSaath Nibhana
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Written for a friend...plz R&R ! Plz read the a/n ! [(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/n: Heya everyone ! I am here with a new story. This is specially for a friend of mine. As it was her birthday on 7****th**** March. **

**Happy Birthday Katiiy ! Hope you had an awesome day. I wish that this story makes u smile a bit wider now. God bless you and may he showers all his blessings on you. **

It was her birthday. Five people were sitting in the living room and were chatting making fun of each other and remembering the old days. Meanwhile , one of them and someone caught her wrist. She looked back…

Guy1- Kahan ja rahi ho tum?

Girl(smiled)- Sabke liye cold coffee banane.

Guy1- Hmm…mere liye tumhari special coffee…..yaad hai na?

Girl(smiled)- Ofcourse RK ! Wo kaise bhul sakti hu. Ab haath chodo.

Guy2(smirked)- Arey Rajat …ab jaane bhi de….wo tujhe chhod ke kahin nahi jayegi.

Rajat(glared)- Kuch bhi bolta hai tu….! (turned to another girl)- Ishita…..is pagal ki baton mein mat aana. Ye kabhi bhi kuch bhi bolta hai…sambhal ke.

Guy3- Ye toh sahi kaha rajat tumne…but sambhalna dushyant ko padega.

Dushyant- Kyun bhai ….mujhe kyun?

Vineet(smirking)- Kyun wo din bhul gaya jab Kira ne tujhe reject kar diya tha…..tera chehra dekhne layak tha….bhale hi wo play tha.

Rajat(joined)- Hahahaa….kya din tha. Par aisa lag rha tha ki jaise sach mein dushyant ka dil toot gaya ho

Ishita- Kyaa? Sach mein? (she glared at dushyant)

Dushyant(scared)- Arey ishita….in dono ki baat mein mat aao. Wo bas ek play tha.

Ishita- Nahi nahi…kya hua tha us din? Mujhe jaanna hai.

Dushyant- Ishi…jaane do na.

Ishita- Nahi…mujhe jaanna hai. Let me see senior inspector dushyant kitna darte the. (she smirked)

Vineet and rajat smiled naughtily.

Rajat- Batao Vineet!

Vineet- Sach mein bata du Dushyant? (he smirked)

Meanwhile , Kira entered….

Kira- Kya batana hai Vineet?

Vineet- Ishita ko wo kahani batani hai jisme tumne play mein dushyant ko reject kar diya tha aur janab ka dil toot gaya tha.

Kira- Hmm…bechare ka sach mein dil toot gaya tha….kyun Dushyant?

Dushyant- Kya yaar Kira….tu bhi in dono ka saath degi ? (he pouted)

Kira- Kya karu yaar…..majburi hai ! (she made innocent baby faces)

Dushyant- Haan haan pata hai teri majburi…..ab tu toh wahi karegi jo Rajat kahega.

Kira blushed while Rajat smiled.

Ishita- Offo Dushyant…wo bas ek play tha. (to Vineet) please batao na Vinu….kya hua tha?

Vineet(smiled)- Okay Ishu….suno kya hua tha….

_***Flashback Starts***_

4 friends were sitting in the auditorium practicing the dialogs. The girl was trying to learn the dialogs while someone was watching her. He was smiling continuously when someone tapped his shoulder.

Guy- Kya Rajat….itne dhyan se kisko dekh rahe ho?

Rajat(shyed)-Kisi….kisi ko nahi Dushyant.

Dushyant- Ohho …toh usko kyun dekh raha hai? (he pointed towards Kira. )

Rajat didn't say anything. He just smiled.

Dushyant(while teasing)- Vineet sun !

Vineet- Kya hai ?

Dushyant- Hmare Rajat babu ko pyaar ho gaya hai.

Vineet(glared)- Kyaa? Kisse?

Dushyant(smiled)- Hehe….Hamari dost se.

Vineet(confused)- Hamari dost ?

Dushyant- Kira se !

Rajat- Arey aisa kuch nahi hai yaar.

Dushyant- Toh kaisa hai bhaisahab ?

Rajat- Arey yaar…..waisa kuch nahi hai jaise tum dono soch rahe ho.

Vineet- Arey aisa hai ki bhaisahab soch rahe hain ki wo Kira se pyar krta hai par wo karti hai ya nahi….isey pata karne mein kuch saal toh lag hi jayenge.

Dushyant- Arey tab tak hamari dost kunwari rahegi kya ?

Vineet(smiled)- Arey nahi yaar….ek idea hai mere paas.

Dushyant/Rajat- Kaisa idea?

Vineet- Dushyant…..tum rajat ki jagah hero ban jao.… Abhi sab clear ho jayega.

Rajat- Seriously ?

Vineet(smiled)-Arey arey...don't worry…Dushyant Kira ko lekar nahi jayega. Par sab clear karna zaruri hai na bhai. Aur waise bhi Kira isey sach samjhegi….hehe!

Dushyant(smirked)- Interesting…!

Vineet- Chalo azmao ! Sahi mauka hai. Ye lo script.

Dushyant took the script. Herein the hero's name was Rohit while the heroine's name was Sneha. He read the lines and looked at his friends.

Vineet- Ghabrao mat dost. Aage badho….main tumhare saath hu.

Dushyant moved towards Kira. She was rehearsing her lines. He moved to her.

Dushyant- Kira…..mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai.

Kira(turnd to her)- Haan bolo Dushyant…

Dushyant- Kira wo….wo main ye kehna….(he paused)

Kira(confused)- Aakhir kehna kya chahte ho tum? Dekho mujhe lines rehearse karni hai.

Dushyant(looked at her)- Pata nahi kahan se shuru karu…..main toh ye bhi nahi jaanta ki tum kya sochti ho….par phir bhi aaj kuch kehna chahta hu.

Kira(confused)- Tum kya bol rahe ho? Agar play ki baat hai toh ye lines toh rajat ki hai. Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Dushyant(hold her hands)- Tum meri baat sun lo ….phir main chala jaunga.

Kira- Thik hai bolo.

Rajat and Vineet were watching them and smiling. But Rajat had a pang in his heart when he saw them together.

Dushyant- Main tumse kehna chahta hu ki…(he paused) Ki …Ki main tumhe kaisa lagta hu ?

Kira- Aain….ye kya sawal hai?

Dushyant- Jawab do na!

Kira- Hmm….tum ache ho isliye mere dost ho.

Dushyant- Hmmm ….aur ….

Kira- Aur kya…?

Dushyant- Aur agar ek dost ko dusre dost se pyaar ho jaaye toh?

Kira(glared)- Matlab kya hai ?

Dushyant- Matlab ye hai ki…..(Next moment he ws on his knees holding her hands)

Kira(surprised)- Ye kya?

Dushyant- Main tumse ye kehna chahta hu ki….I ….I love you !

Kira(surprised)- Kyaaa? :o

Dushyant- Haan …yahi sach hai Kira !

She jerked her hands from his grip.

Kira- Bakwas mat karo Dushyant. Jao yahan se.

Dushyant- Maine bakwas nahi ki. Sach keh raha hu yaar. I love you ! !

Kira(Angrily)- But I don't love you….samjjhe tum! Main toh….(suddenly she paused)

Dushyant-Achaa…toh phir kisse pyaar karti ho?

She remained silent.

Dushyant- Bolo na ! Kisse pyaar krti ho tum? (he looked hurt)

Kira(looked around but didn't noticed rajat there)- Main….main sirf rajat se pyaar karti hu…samjhe tum!

And she moved out of the auditorium. Dushyant turned to find laughing Vineet and shocked and surprisd Rajat.

Vineet- Dekha mera kamaal ! (he smiled naughtily)

Dushyant- Wakai acha plan tha.

Dushyant(sadly)- Haan yaar….sach mein bura laga mujhe.

Vineet laughed and looked at Rajat and then pressed on his shoulder.

Vineet- Mere bhai….ab kya soch rahe ho….ja kar keh do use ki tum bhi usse pyaar karte ho.

Dushyant- Haan Rajat…..jao ja kar keh do usse apne dil ki baat. Usne toh keh di tum bhi keh do.

Rajat- Haan …tum dono thik keh rahe ho. Main chalta hu.

Dushyant/Vineet- All the Best !

_***Flashback ends***_

They all were laughing as Vineet stopped narrating the incident. Ishita was the one laughing harder while Kira was blushing.

Ishita(controlling herself)- Phir kya hua ?

Dushyant- Phir….phir jo hua wo Kira batayegi. Kyun madam?

She just blushed.

Vineet- I have an idea ….wanna know ?

Rajat- Ab kya idea hai ?

Vineet- Kyun na wohi cheez aaj phir dohrayi jaaye….maza aayega. Kira ka birthday hai. U can do it for her.

Dushyant- Haan Rajat….please one time for us.

Ishita- Haan Sir…..please !

Rajat- Okay !

The three people jumped in joy while she just blushed.

Dushyant- Chalo Rajat Babu ….shuru ho jaao.

Vineet turned off the lights and Dushyant lit some candles. Rajat was surprised.

Rajat- Ab ye sab kya hai ?

Vineet- Romance ka mahaul bana rahe hain hum…(he winked to Dushyant)

Dushyant- Ab tum shuru ho jao. (he winked toRajat)

Rajat smiled and looked at Kira who was standing on a distance. Rajat moved to her and hld her hands and looked into her eyes. He called her softly….

Rajat- Kira ! Main tumse aaj phir se kuch kehna chahta hu.

She looked at him and he went on his knees.

Rajat- Aaj se 3 saal pehle maine tumse apne dil ki baat toh keh di thi. Lekin aaj phir se tumse kehna chahta hu…May I ?

She just smiled and nodded as smiled….

Rajat- Tumhe pata hai tum hi wo ladki ho jisne mujhe hasna sikhaya. Tum hi thi jisse milne ke baad mujhe laga ki tum hi wo ho jiske saath main hamesha khush rahunga. Aaj sochta hu ki agar tum nahi hoti toh mera kya hota. I know main bahut serious type ka insaan hu aur shayad boring bhi….lekin kya tum apni life mere saath bitana chahogi?

Kira(looked at him)-Ye toh sach hai Kumar ki aap bahut zyada serious hain aur…..aur thode se boring bhi …..lekin wo kya hai na …..ki maine ek hi insaan se pyaar kiya hai….aurr….(she paused)

Rajat- Aur ?

Kira(smiled)- Aur na uska naam RK hai…..RK

Rajat(acts unknowingly)- RK? Ab ye RK kaun hai ….jo tumhe mujhse zyada pyaar krta hai?

Kira(smiled)-Aisa hai mera RK ….!

She forwarded her phone in front of her and he smiled looked at the picture.

Rajat- Toh kya irada hai aapka?

Kira- Irada ye hai ki main is RK naam ke insaan se shaadi kar lu…acha hai na ?

Rajat smiled and slipped a ring in her finger and in turn she hugged him. Their friends were watching them and smiling.

Rajat(looked at her)- Aaj main tumse ek waada karta hu Kira…main har haal mein tumhara saath dunga. Aur ummeed karta hu ki tum bhi aisa hi karogi.

Kira(smiled)- I promise….main hamesha tumhare saath hu.

Ishita – Woww ! isey kehte hain proposal . (to Dushyant)- Kuch seekho tum !

Vineet- Hahaha…Dushu needs to learn.

Kira blushed.

Ishita- Waise kisne kaha ki rajat sir boring hai? WO toh bahut romantic hai.

Dushyant- Haan…bhaisahab ab romantic ho gaye hain.

Ishita(glared at him)- Tumse toh ache hain.

Dushyant- Ishita…tu chup reh…panga na le mujhse.

Kira- Arey bas bas….ab chalo baitho….main dinner arrange karti hu.

Ishita- Haan chalo…main help karti hu.

They left the room leaving the trio in the room.

Dushyant- Vineet …ab toh teri baari hai…mili kya koi ?

Vineet(smiled)- Ek mili toh thi par pata nahi main kab milunga usse.

Rajat- Ohhoo…toh kaun hai wo ?

Vineet(shy smile)- Hai bahut khubsurat…lekin India mein nahi hai. Hopefully is saal wo wapas aa jayegi.

Dushyant- Hmm…yaani hamari gang puri ho jayegi…kyun Rajat?

Rajat- Haan bhai….bilkul bas uski hi toh kami hai.

Meanwhile , the ladies entered….

Ishita- Jiski bhi kami hai na wo jaldi puri ho jayegi.

Kira- Haan filhal ye khao tum log.

She served them with starters. They all happily enjoyed their dinner.

Dushyant- itne ache proposal aur dinner ke baad dance toh banta hai…what say ?

They all agreed and Vineet turned on the music. With the music rajat picked up the tune.

_**Sajde Mein Yun Hi Jhukta Hoon  
Tum Pe Hi Aa Ke Rukhta Hoon  
Kya Yeh Sab Ko Hota Hai**____**  
**_

He pulled Kira towards her and she patted on his cheek and he twirled her.

_**Hum Ko Kya Lena Hai Sab Se  
Tum Se Hi Sab Baatein Ab Se  
Ban Gaye Ho Tum Meri Dua  
**_

On the other hand, Dushyant moved towards Ishita and pulled her closer and started dancing.

_**Sajde Mein Yun Hi Jhukta Hoon  
Tum Pe Hi Aa Ke Rukhta Hoon  
Kya Yeh Sab Ko Hota Hai**____****_

_**Hum Ko Kya Lena Hai Sab Se  
Tum Se Hi Sab Baatein Ab Se  
Ban Gaye Ho Tum Meri Dua  
Khuda Jaane Ke Mein Fida Hoon**____**  
Khuda Jaane Mein Mitt Gaya  
Khuda Jaane Yeh Kyun Hua Hai  
Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda  
**_

Rajat twirled her around…

_**Tu Kahe To Tere Hi Kadam Ke  
Main Nishanon Pe  
Chalun Rukun Ishaare Pe  
Tu Kahe To Khwabon Ka Bana Ke  
Main Bahana Sa  
Mila Karun Sirhaane Pe  
Ho Tum Pe Dil Ki Baatein Seekhi  
Tum Se Hi Yeh Raahein Seekhi  
Tum Pe Mar Ke Main To Jee Gaaya**_

_**Khuda Jaane Ke Mein Fida Hoon**____**  
Khuda Jaane Mein Mitt Gaya  
Khuda Jaane Yeh Kyun Hua Hai  
Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda**_

_**Dil Kahe Ke Aaj To Chupa Lo Tum  
Panahon Mein**____**  
Ke Daar Hai Tum Ko Kha Doonga  
Dil Kahe Sambhal Zara Khushi Ko  
Na Nazar Laga  
Ke Daar Hai Mein To Ro Doonga**_

_**O Karti Hoon Sau Vaade Tum Se  
Baandhe Dil Ke Dhaage Tum Se  
Yeh Tumhe Na Jaane Kya Hua**_

_**Khuda Jaane Ke Mein Fida Hoon**____**  
.Com  
Khuda Jaane Mein Mitt Gaya  
Khuda Jaane Yeh Kyun Hua Hai  
Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda**_

_**Sajde Mein Yun Hi Jhukta Hoon  
Tum Pe Hi Aa Ke Rukhta Hoon  
Kya Yeh Sab Ko Hota Hai**____****_

_**Hum Ko Kya Lena Hai Sab Se  
Tum Se Hi Sab Baatein Ab Se  
Ban Gaye Ho Tum Meri Dua**_

_**Khuda Jaane Ke Mein Fida Hoon**____**  
Khuda Jaane Mein Mitt Gaya  
Khuda Jaane Yeh Kyun Hua Hai  
Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda  
Ke Ban Gaye Ho Tum Mere Khuda**_

Rajat-Kira and Dushyant-Ishita were lost in eachother when Vineet turned off the music.

Vineet- Bhaiyo aur Bhabhiyon…..khayalon ki duniya se bahar aao.

They shyly smiled and jumped apart.

Vineet- Wais eek baat toh hai tum sab bade ache lag rahe ho. Bas main hi akela hu.

Rajat- Toh dhundh lo koi.

Vineet(dreamily)- Jaane kab aayegi mere khayalon ki Mallika.

Kira- Aa jayegi Vineet….thoda sabr karo.

Vineet(sadly)- Haan bhai…intezar hi reh gaya hai meri zindagi mein.

Dushyant poked him on his arm and he made faces.

Ishita- Vinuu …mil jayegi tujhe tere khayalon ki mallika.

DUshyant- Haan mujhe toh mil gayi.

He pulled her in a side hug while she blushed.

Vineet(laughed)- Acha bhai…ab hum chale…..Rajat bhaiya aur bhabhi ko akela chhod do.

IshYant laughed and they moved out. Rajat and Kira bid them goodbye and they went back remembering a nd cherishing the swwt memories they had already earned and what they made just now.

**A/n: So Katiiy….how is this story? Hope you liked it? Lemme know in the review.**

**Tose who read …plz R&amp;R ! **

**Take care ! **


End file.
